


A New Feeling

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: Fry offers Bender a new feeling.





	A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to Wattpad since I wasn't signed up to here. I hope everyone likes it! :]

Bender and Fry had just gotten off of work and were walking over to their apartment. There were probably endless ways they could have gotten home faster, but they didn't mind. 

But then a question came unto Frys head. It was kind of embarrassing, but the question stood out like a sore thumb, and Fry couldn't let it slide.

"Hey Bender?"

"What is it, meatbag?"

"W-Well, sorry if this is a weird question, but...d-do robots get...y'know...with their antenna?" Fry stumbled over his words a lot because of the nature of the question, but he was trying.

Bender, on the other hand, didn't really get what he was implying. 

He took a drag of his cigar. "My antenna? What are you talkin' about? You're gonna have to specify a bit more, skin tube."

"Y'know, do robots ever get..." Fry stopped, then whispered quietly, "...Horny?"

Bender blsuhed, which in robot speak was his body heat rising so much he damn near melted the ground underneath them. But he tried to keep his composure.

"Y-Yeah, we do. It has to do with a buncha built up electricity or some junk, though." Bender explained. "It's way different compared to how you fleshbags handle it."

Fry thought this over for a few minutes, processing his words.

"Bender."

The stiff tone after how quiet they were made Bender jump. Considering what they talked about just minutes before, Bender prepared himself.

"I..." Fry was trying to say this in a way that didn't sound overly lewd. But considering the context, that made it a bit difficult.

"I...wanna make you feel good. If you know what I mean." Fry finally blurted out, red with embarrassment.

The robot thought it over. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea, he had to admit. Besides, he and the human WERE dating, so he should have figured it would come up at some point.

"...Alright. Let's see what you can do then, I guess."

So that was that. They'd agreed on it. When they got to the apartment, there was a deep air of arousal; particuarly around Bender. While Bender has certainly done quite a few things with his antenna before, he's never had someone that wasn't himself tinker with his circuitry before. He was excited.

...

Finally, the time came. 

Benders robotic nerves were on edge since Fry last talked to him. But he was ready.

Fry knelt down towards Bender, "...So how do I do this?"

Bender facepalmed, but he didn't really blame him. They probably should've talked about this earlier. 

"Aight Wiggles, it's not that hard. Just touch my antenna and fiddle around with my circuits..." Bender finished that last part quietly and shyley, cutely even, much to Frys delight.

Fry smiled. "Alright, trashcan." These pet names made Bender steam up a bit. "Just let me know if you get uncomfortable."

Fry slowly starts stroking Benders antenna, which makes him shiver in arousal. Fry swears he hears a light moan come out of the machine, but Bender is quick to cover his mouthplate to try and stifle it out of instinct. 

The ginger-haired human then opened Benders chest plate, and started gliding his fingers around the wires he saw- which happened to be Benders more sensitive ones- while simultaniously rubbing his antenna.

Bender was having a very hard time keeping his composure now, a light buzzing sound coming out of his voicebox, which sounded almost exactly like a cats purr.

Fry started to pick up the pace with his rubbing, and he started pinching Benders wire ocassionally, trapping electricity in them for a few seconds. This drove Bender NUTS, making his vision and voicebox glitch from pure erotic energy.

After a while, Fry began mixing some of Benders wires, sending sharp blasts and pulses of electricity into Bender. 

Bender wasn't even TRYING to hold back anymore, he was so filled with infatuation and spikes of electricity that tingled through his delicate circuitry and he was moaning so, so much. Sometimes his moans would even glitch out, becoming lower or higher in pitch, which Fry found adorable,

"F-fuck." Bender breathed quietly. "F-For your first tttimE, I didn't think yOu would be s-s-so amazing at tHis."

"I surprise you every day, don't I?" Fry replied flirtatiously. "Did you know how cute you are? You're super cute."

This made Bender puff out a cloud of steam. Out of all compliments, CUTE is the one he liked the most, since he rarely got called it. It embarrassed him, but he also felt flattered.

"Just my sweet, little, cute, adorable robot..." Fry confirmed.

This damn near killed Bender. He started steaming up even more than before, and he was close to overloading.

"F-Fry, I-I-I-I'm-" His voicebox was glitch out from the pleasurable energy.

"Yeah? Are you overloading?"

"...Y-Yeah...!"

Bender let in a sharp breath (although not necessary, being an automaton), and, very suddenly, of the energy and electricity that had been building inside of him was let out all at once. He was moaning very loud now, and mixed with his buggy voice box, he was starting to sound like a dial-up modem at this point, except more erotic, with moans of his original voice creeping in through the release. 

When he was finally finished, his visor slowly shut and he plopped down onto the bed, seemingly lifeless. Concerned, Fry crawled over to Bender and started massaging his forehead with his thumb.

"Bender? You okay, buddy?"

After a few seconds, Benders visor opened up again.

"Are you good? Why did you pass out?"

"It's just what happens when a robot overloads. We have to reboot our systems to get back to normal." Bender sat and thought for a minute. "Y'know, that was GREAT. You really knew what you were doing, Wiggles, even if you didn't."

Fry leaned in and kissed Benders mouthplate, static electricity flowing between them.

They ended that night cuddling in each others arms.


End file.
